This new poinsettia variety originated as a mutation of its parent, GUTBIER'S V-10 PINK (Ser. No. 185,123), which, in turn, was a mutation of the red variety, GUTBIER'S V-10 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,235), this new plant resulting from many trials and attempts carried on by me at Encinitas, Calif., with the object of obtaining a good white variety having the advantageous characteristics of the said GUTBIER'S V-10. Upon my selection of this unique white mutation, I propagated the plant, by cuttings, through successive generations and found that its distinctive characteristics held true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.